<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 3: Crossdressing/Chikan by Miss_Mystery_xo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735152">Day 3: Crossdressing/Chikan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo'>Miss_Mystery_xo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chikan, Cock Warming, Creampie, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Feminization, Public Sex, Slight dominant Reader, Teasing, Underage - Freeform, chikan/train sex, intercrural sex (thigh sex), submissive Hinata Shoyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mystery_xo/pseuds/Miss_Mystery_xo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>206</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 3: Crossdressing/Chikan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“P-Please, slow down! I-I’ve never worn a skirt, let alone <em> run in one </em>.”</p><p>“You’ll be fine! I have stuff in case the skin of your thighs gets irritated. We have to hurry, or we’ll miss our train!”</p><p>You both make it onto the train as the doors are closing, just missing Hinata’s ankle as you yank him into the train car. Sighing with relief, you stand off to the side with Hinata who is trying his best to not look utterly embarrassed. The constant blush on his cheeks makes you smile at how adorable he looks.</p><p>“Are you okay, Hinata-<em>chan </em>?”</p><p>“I-I’m fine. Just a little chilly is all.”</p><p>You smirk as you look him over to take pride in your hard work. You asked Hinata if the two of you could go out on a date when he didn’t have volleyball practice with that rowdy flock of crows. He agreed, of course, and when you proposed this little… <em> addition </em>to your date, he became reluctant. So, you challenged him to a game of UNO where the winner got to request one thing of the loser. Needless to say that he lost.</p><p>Hinata is dressed in a light blue skirt, white thigh-high socks, and a gray blouse with a cute light blue cat design on the front. You even were able to do his make-up and hair, exaggerating his cute and feminine attributes.</p><p>“Um… it’s a little packed.”</p><p>“Yeah. It is a nice day so people usually go out and do things to take advantage of the nice weather.”</p><p>“How long will we be on the train?”</p><p>“A little over an hour.”</p><p>Hinata sighs and fidgets where he stands behind you. The train hits another stop, the car filling with more people, forcing you to stand with your back to his front. It’s going to be a long ride until the car is empty enough for you two to grab seats.</p><p>The train jerks and Hinata stumbles slightly, grabbing your hips to steady himself.</p><p>“S-Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay. You alright?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah.”</p><p>You look over your shoulder to Hinata who is unable to meet your gaze.</p><p>“Hinata-chan, are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>You frown but the train jerks again, causing Hinata to press against you. His fingers dig into your hips and you hear a low moan escape him. There’s something hard poking at your ass and it suddenly dawns on you; <em> he’s hard! </em> You keep your voice to a low whisper as you yell at him.</p><p>“<em>Hinata! </em>”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Jeez, we’re on a <em> train.</em>”</p><p>“I can’t help it. You just look so cute and feel so good.”</p><p>You sigh and take a step back so the two of you are flush against each other. It’s mostly so you can hide his hard-on since it would be seen with his skirt, but the feeling against your ass makes you quiver. Biting your lip, you tilt your head back to whisper in his ear.</p><p>“Want me to help?”</p><p>“<em>W-We can’t! </em>”</p><p>“Yes, we can.”</p><p>“H-How?”</p><p>“Just slip between my thighs. Our skirts will hide everything.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>“O-Okay.”</p><p>Hinata releases one of your hips and adjusts himself so his cock is freed from his underwear (<em>fuck</em>, the boyshorts you put him in were so damn cute). As you feel him slip in between your thighs, you moan softly at how hot and hard he is. Hinata gasps at the sensation, in awe of how soft your thighs are and realizing you’re <em>not wearing anything </em>underneath your skirt.</p><p>“D-Did you plan this?”</p><p>“<em>Maybe. </em>”</p><p>You giggle as Hinata rests his chin on your shoulder, grinding and thrusting slowly between your thighs while trying not to draw too much attention to yourselves. The train jerks again and both of you have to bite your lips to keep from being loud and people noticing.</p><p>“You’re s-so wet.”</p><p>“Feels good?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Do my thighs feel as good as my pussy?”</p><p>“<em>Fuck, yes</em>.”</p><p>When you look forward, you catch a man’s gaze who’s eyeing you warily. You smirk and lift your skirt, flashing your bare pussy and Hinata’s cock slipping back and forth between your thighs. The man blushes bright red as you drop your skirt back down, Hinata not noticing at all what you just did.</p><p>“I-I’m gonna-”</p><p>You tilt your head back to whisper in his ear once more.</p><p>“Cum inside me. People may see if you do it outside.”</p><p>“But-!”</p><p>“Do it. <em> Hurry! </em>”</p><p>Hinata whimpers as he slips the head of his cock into your pussy. You taste blood as the skin of your lip breaks from biting so hard. The feeling of Hinata’s hot cum shooting inside makes you orgasm, drawing his cock in more and making the poor boy cry softly.</p><p>You’re both breathing a little heavily, trying to calm down. You feel Hinata begin to pull out, but you stop him and fully sheath him inside of you.</p><p>“<em>Don’t</em>. If you pull out now it’ll spill out.”</p><p>“Then what-”</p><p>“Just wait until the next stop. I’ll put my panties on while people are getting off and on. I brought them with me just in case.”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>“What? Doesn’t it feel nice and warm inside me? You said you were cold.”</p><p>“I-It does feel good.”</p><p>“Then don’t worry about it, Hinata-<em>chan </em>.”</p><p>Hinata groans as he hides his face in your shoulder, praying that the next stop comes soon. <em> Real soon</em>; he’s already starting to get hard again...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>